


Tangled Up

by MissBarbieAnne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beach Trip, Cuddles, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pregnancy, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBarbieAnne/pseuds/MissBarbieAnne
Summary: Benson surprises Loghan with a relaxing day at the beach.





	Tangled Up

Summer was here, and along with it, freedom from school and classes. The sweet relief of summer was even better, knowing I was finally done with college. I now held a Bachelor’s in Animal Science. My vet tech certification was pending, depending on whether or not I passed the VTNE at the end of the summer. But right now, I did not want to worry about the boards. I just wanted to relax and focus on growing the little babe inside me.

 I was well into my second trimester now, and my morning sickness had tapered off. It was still there, but it no longer lasted all day. My OB had warned me that with Hyperemesis Gravidarum, it would most likely come back at some point, but right now, I was just enjoying the freedom to actually _eat_ and not have to throw up right afterwards.

It was a Monday, the first Monday I did not have to wake up early for class and neither did Benson. The first Monday we both actually had the whole day to ourselves.

I was still in bed, my arms under the pillow as I pushed my cheek into it and let out a soft sigh. I was so tired still, and had no intentions of getting up. I felt tiny kicks in my belly and smiled, moving a hand down to rub my belly.

The blanket was pulled up to my middle back, and I felt a hand come to rest on my bare shoulder. I looked up to see Benson standing over me, leaning down to plant a kiss on my cheek. I grabbed his hand and moved it down to my stomach, watching his eyes light up as the babe kicked his hand.

“He is getting stronger,” Benson commented, climbing beside me on the bed, forcing me to scoot over. Benson kept his hand on my belly and used his other one to move the hair away from my neck. He gingerly kissed the skin there, making it tingle where his lips once were. A shiver ran down my spine and I turned into him, pulling him close so our lips were only millimeters apart.

Just as I was closing the space between us, the oh-so-familiar and dreaded sensation overcame me and I was scrambling out of the bed with Benson right behind me.

This was routine nowadays. We woke up, cuddled with a bit, and then the nausea always interrupted and I was rushing to the bathroom.

Benson held my hair back as I retched, bringing up anything I had eaten the night before. It only lasted a few minutes and I flushed when I was done before rinsing my mouth in the sink.

Benson wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing my shoulder, then my neck again, and my jawline…

I turned into him and pulled the neck of his shirt, bringing his face closer to mine. This time, I quickly met his lips, and he pulled me closer until my round belly was pushing into his stomach.

When we broke apart, he rested his head in the groove of my neck.

“I have a surprise for you,” He murmured into my hair.

“Oh?” I asked, my body buzzing from just moments before.

Benson nodded before pulling away. “Take a shower and get dressed. Meet me in the living room in thirty minutes.”

And with that, he left, closing the bathroom door behind me.

I blinked in confusion before turning on the hot water in the shower.

 

With my hair up in a messy bun, I pulled on a flowery sundress. It honestly was the only thing that was somewhat flattering right now. All my summer clothes from last year fit awkwardly on my pregnant body, and I had not had a chance to go out and buy maternity clothing yet. Most people barely start showing at five months, but when you were as small as I was, it did not take long.

I was surprised at how well the dress conformed to my bump, and it definitely enunciated it. I rubbed it absent-mindedly as I searched for comfortable shoes. My feet tended to swell, and I had no idea what Benson was planning for us today.

I settled on a pair of sandals, then checked my appearance one more time in the mirror. There was definitely no way to hide the belly, and I noticed how clearly it protruded out from my abdomen. I stared for a minute, still getting used to my new reflection. It was odd and was taking some getting used to, but honestly, I was starting to like it. I smiled, tucking a few stray fly-aways behind my ear as I left the room exactly 28 minutes later.

Benson was sitting on the couch. He wore a heather gray tee with black shorts and black flip-flops. His sunglasses were perched on top of his head as he tapped on his phone. When he heard me approach, he looked up and let out a low whistle.

“Damn, love,” He shot me a coy smile and stood up. “Come here.”

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over until I was pressed against his chest. He placed his hands on either side of my belly and kissed the top of my head (I hated being so much shorter than him sometimes). The baby started to kick and he smirked.

“I think he is protesting,” Benson laughed.

“Or she,” I corrected him.

Benson smiled. “Or she.”

He moved his lips to my forehead, leaving gentle kisses as he worked his way down to my nose… the groove above my upper lip..., lingering on my bottom lip. He kissed my chin, my jawline, down my neck right over my pulse… I know he could feel it. It was racing and my body trembled as he grazed my skin with his teeth. I gasped, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him against me.

“Benson…” I moaned as he worked his way down my neck, nibbling the skin as he went. He ended at my shoulder, leaning his face into the crook and inhaling deeply.

“God, I love you so much,” He breathed.

I giggled, carding my fingers through his hair. “I love you too.”

Benson straightened up, clearing his throat. “Alright, we’re leaving. No more distractions.”

“Where are we going?” I asked, but knowing what his response would be.

Sure enough, he winked at me. “That, my love, is the surprise.”

                  

We drove for a while, and when he took the exit for “Oregon Beaches”, it was pretty obvious where we were going.

“You’re taking me to the beach,” I stated.

“I’m not telling you,” Benson said, a sly grin playing at his lips.

“Benson, I _literally_ just saw you take the exit,” I pointed out the window. “This is the way to the beach. Just give it up.”

Benson’s lips stayed sealed and I let out an exasperated groan, leaning back against the seat and putting my feet up on the dash.

“You infuriate me,” I pouted.

“Oh, but you love me so,” Benson laughed, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

“That’s up for debate,” I teased.

Benson feigned hurt and clutched his chest. “Oh, my heart. I think you broke it.”

It was another two hours before he pulled off the road and, sure enough, rolled through Gearhart.

It was my favorite beach, which he obviously was aware of. It is not very far from Seaside, but is just a small town in itself. And the best part about Gearhart is Benson was able to drive his car right onto the sand.

He rolled off the path, maneuvering the truck through the small crowd of people until we were at a more secluded part of the beach. He parked, the bed of the truck facing the waves.

“Surprise!” Benson exclaimed.

I just stared at him.

“What?” He asked innocently.

I punched him in the arm.

“I knew we were going to the fucking beach, asshole!”

Benson rubbed his arm. “Damn, pregnant people are mean.”

I laughed, unbuckling my seatbelt and hopping out and onto the sand. I immediately slipped off my sandals and let my feet sink into the warm sand.

It was absolutely gorgeous out. The sky was clear and bright blue. The ocean was roaring as waves lapped at the sand. It was high-tide, and I was itching to dip my feet in the water.

Benson came up beside me and grabbed my sandals and tossed them into the bed of the truck. He threw his own in after them before grabbing my hand and leading me down to the water.

My dress blew behind me in the cool breeze, and I was glad I had decided to put my hair up. Beach hair can get pretty crazy.

Benson pushed his sunglasses down over his eyes, and I really wish I had thought to bring my own. I squinted against the sunlight as it reflected off the ocean, but as we got closer to the waves, I moved my eyes to the sand and watched as the water came dangerously close to my toes.

I waited in anticipation under the waves came closer until finally submerging mine and Benson’s feet under the saltwater. The water was freezing, but it was typical for the Pacific Ocean. We walked a little farther out until the water came to our ankles, and I squealed as a larger wave lapped at my knees. I pulled up my dress and knotted it at my waist before turning toward Benson.

I pulled his hand sharply, bringing him down to my level. He was not expecting it and nearly toppled over as a wave lapped at our shins. I smiled and put a hand behind his neck, pushing his lips to mine. He stepped closer and cupped my face in his hands, tracing my mouth with his lips, pulling at my lips with his teeth. I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my tip-toes as I leaned into every kiss.

When we finally broke apart, we were both breathless. I stared into his green eyes, my heartbeat racing in my chest. He wore a big, goofy grin, and he kissed my forehead before pulling me out of the water.

“Are you hungry?” Benson asked, leading me back to the truck to fetch our shoes.

My stomach growled in response and I blushed. “Actually, yes.”

“Good, ‘cause I know just the place!” Benson handed me my shoes and got back behind the wheel.

 

We ate at a small diner that was nestled between a couple tourist shops. The food was amazing and we were both full to the brim by the time we left. We spent the afternoon walking along the sidewalk shops, browsing through the trinkets and souvenirs and stopping inside a candy shop. Benson held my hand and we talked and laughed and enjoyed the beautiful day. The air was light and filled with the smell of saltwater and waffle cones. It had been a long time since I had felt so relaxed.

After we finished with the shops, it was low-tide, and we drove back down to the beach. We spent the next hour poking around in the tide pools, where we found hermit crabs and small fish, as well as anemones and starfish. A little while later, the sun was dropping lower in the sky, and we walked back to the truck.

“Are we getting ready to go?” I asked, a yawn escaping my lips. It was getting late.

Benson shook his head. “Not yet. Hold on. Turn around.”

I gave him a look and he sighed.

“ _Please_ turn around.”

I did as he said and I heard him rummaging in the backseat of the truck. He only took a few minutes, and then he was telling me to turn back around.

Benson had filled the bed of the truck with blankets and pillows, and it was pointed to the beach to create the perfect view.

“We will leave right after the sunset,” He said, grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek.

Tears welled up in my eyes. It was so simple, but… so thoughtful. My heart swelled as I pulled Benson down for another kiss.

With a little help from Benson, I was able to scramble into the bed of the truck. He followed close behind, tucking a blanket around us as the air began to chill.

I laid my head on his chest, watching as the sun began to sink into the waves. He held my hand and my belly, cradling our babe and smiling as the little one began to kick.

As the oranges and reds and purples filled the sky, Benson trailed his hand up my thigh, my side, and down my arm. I shivered where his skin met fine. He was leaning over me now, grazing his teeth along my neck, going slowly, taking his time, reveling in the way my skin prickled at his touch.

“I love you,” he whispered into my ear, leaving soft kisses as he made his way down my jaw before meeting my lips.

He was on top of me now, pulling my lips with his teeth, his tongue dancing with my own. He broke away and left a trail of kisses down my neck. My head drew back, arching my neck and I let out a slight moan as he nibbled at my skin. He didn’t stop. He kept going, trailing my collar bone. When he reached the neck of my dress, he pulled it down, his lips meeting the skin between my breasts. He gave me a sly look and pulled the blanket on top of us, obscuring us from any onlookers.

With one swift movement, he pulled the dress up and over my head. I giggled as he pressed his mouth against my breasts, his tongue tracing the surface of my skin. He worked his way down, slowly, hungrily. My belly, once flat, stood out, large and round. He caressed it with both hands, leaving kisses over the taut skin, whispering sweet nothings to our babe.

Benson pressed his forehead against my bump, and I pushed myself up on my arms. My body was shaking from the thrill, and I wanted to pause this moment, right now, and live in it forever.

He looked up then, his green eyes bright in the dim light. On his hands and knees, he crawled up, pushing me back down flat against the ground. He pressed his lips to mine once more, and when he drew back, I reached out and pulled him in more. He moved back down to my neck and I held onto him for dear life, his face pressed into the groove of my neck as he nipped and sucked and kissed and left me gasping for breath. I wrapped my legs around his torso, my belly pushed against him as he continued to steal the air from my lungs.

We stayed like that, tangled up and breathless, for so long that when we finally emerged from the blankets, the sun was long gone and sweet darkness had engulfed the sea.

Benson held me as I laced my arms and legs around him and we simply watched the stars until sleep stole me away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
